<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar Figments by EchoGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010764">Familiar Figments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost'>EchoGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny has always been weird, Family, Gen, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia is visiting her sister to meet her nephew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar Figments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alicia sat on the couch next to her sister. Seeing her like this, so happy, made her wonder how she had gotten so lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie had ended up finding her soulmate, Alicia wasn’t sure she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Jasmine was sitting at her tiny desk coloring while the newest edition to the Fenton family, the reason she was here, laid on the floor, wiggling occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That kid is going to be a handful once he figures out his limbs.” Alicia teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! And I can’t wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alicia couldn’t help but laugh, leave it to her sister to never back down from a challenge. Heck, she wanted nothing more than to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine ran up to them and showed off her latest drawing; it was just a scribbled mess. Perhaps there was a tree or person in there somewhere, but it just looked like a bunch of colors to Alicia. But hey, for a three-year-old’s drawing, it was great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job Honey.” Maddie praised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alicia’s attention drifted back to the baby on the floor. He was currently staring straight ahead, his full attention on… nothing? He reached up and imitated grabbing something towards his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t make any sense. He was barely a year old. He didn’t have the mental capacity to play pretend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he interacting with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was was not satisfying him as he spat out the invisible something and started to whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie perked up instantly turning her attention to the baby. She gave Jasmine a simple pat on the head before heading over to see what the littlest one needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently stroked his face as she looked him over. He reached for her fingers with his tiny baby hands and Alicia couldn’t help but notice how familiar the action looked. He grabbed one of her fingers and pulled it towards his mouth sucking on the tip of her finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he had done with the invisible something only moments before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie, who hadn’t noticed his odd behavior just chuckled and scooped her son up, “Are you hungry, Sweetie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzled into her chest trying to latch on despite her shirt being in the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alicia just sat back on the couch and tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was her sister actually right about ghosts after all?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>